Living the dream
by happyday girl
Summary: Sam and Dean are bet 400 by Pamela that they can't spend a week living like normal people. The boys beg to differ, but is normal life all that it's cracked up to be? A little humour set in season 4! Please R and R!


**Ok, so I've done a hurt/comfort/horror multi chaptered story, now this is a humour/family MC fic, let me know which one you prefer!**

The Impala rumbled down the stone and gravel path that led to the roadhouse, dust spreading around the wheels like miniature brown clouds.

'Come on Sam, we can find anywhere to hold up for a couple of nights, why do you wanna stay here so bad?' asked dean, frowning at his little brother. Sam shrugged.

'What's wrong with Jo and Ellen? Besides, it's not that I really wanna stay here, Pamela phoned and said she's meet us here, I just thought I'd extend our stay by a couple of days. You could get a chance to hang out with Jo...'

'And why would I want to do that? Come on Sam, we can stay for one day and then we go, and that's my final say!'

'Yeah, cos your final say _so_ counts doesn't it dean?' said Sam sarcastically, smiling at his big brother.

'Course is does, I'm older than you so I get the final word' replied dean.

'Says who?' Sam shot back.

'Well...the god of all big brothers! Yeah, he had an annoying younger brother, so instead of killing him, he made his word law, so now, whenever a big brother had to deal with an annoying twerp of a little brother, they can just say stuff and its law!' said Dean, thinking how clever he was to have thought of that. Bullet proof.

Sam stared at him, then shook his head, got out the car and muttered 'weirdo' as he slammed it shut.

Dean chuckled to himself then got out the car, following Sam into the shade of the Roadhouse.

Ellen, who was behind the bar, beamed at the boys as they approached the bar.

'Boys! Oh how glad I am to see you! It's been months!' she said, her mouth happy, her eyes showing anger at having been left in the dark for months over their whereabouts.

'Yeah, we're sorry Ellen, I would have phoned, but I didn't know your number' Sam said, thinking of excuses off the top of his head. Ellen hugged him, and patted the top of his head. 'Don't worry boy, I'm only messing with you!' she then proceeded to hug the life out of dean, who ended up coughing air back into his lungs.

'Great to see you too Ellen! Where's Jo?' asked Dean once he'd got his breath back.

'She's off to Wisconsin, hunting a Shtriga with another girl.' Ellen said.

'And you let her?' asked an incredulous dean, normally Jo was tethered to the Roadhouse, probably with a curfew and all.

'Yeah, why?' shot Ellen, her eyes glinting with slightly undisguised anger.

Dean held his hands up.

'Ok, no offence meant, I was just asking' he apologised.

'Yeah, well don't in future!'

'Ok'

There was silence for a couple of minutes, until Sam cleared his throat, making both Ellen and Dean Jump.

'We'll have two beers please, when your ready Ellen' he stated, giving Ellen his best 'puppy dog' eyes look.

Ellen burst out laughing and poured them their drinks, Dean took his, nodding his glass at Sam. Trust him and his puppy dog look to save him from Ellen's fiery wrath, he thought.

'Oh, I almost forgot, you've had somebody asking for you' said Ellen, nodding her head at a table in the corner.

'Oh _shit_ its Pamela!' gasped Dean and he quickly made his way to the woman sat at the table, Sam following close behind.

'Umm, hey Pamela, sorry we kept you waiting...' started Sam.

'But we just didn't see you there!' finished Dean, smiling.

Pamela's mouth turned up, her smile almost reaching the edges of the big black sunglasses that kept her disability a secret from anyone who didn't know her.

'Very funny, now go by me a beer!' she ordered, grinning, pointing her finger back at the bar.

Dean gave Sam a disgruntled look, who smiled back and gave him the 'shoo' hands, trying not to laugh.

Dean Tutted and walked back to the bar, whilst Sam sat opposite Pamela at the table.

'How have you been Pamela?' he asked.

'Amazing! Actually, not bad, I'm coping, it's been a little hard, but hey, what's life without it's boundaries, and what's the point in living if you can't overcome them?' she asked.

'Very true' said Sam quietly, and they sat contemplating that thought until Dean came back with Pamela's beverage.

'There you go...' he said, plonking himself down next to Sam, who moved across to give him some space.

'Thanks sugar- now how have you two been?' she said, sipping at her beer.

'Oh, just trying to save the world from its ultimately destructive fate!' said Dean.

'Just another day at the office' finished Sam, smiling more to himself than to anyone else.

Pamela sat in silence for a few minutes, and in those few minutes, both Winchester's had the same thought running through their heads, but only Dean had the gall to share his thought.

'Er Pam, have you fallen asleep?' he ventured, looking close into Pamela's sunglasses.

Pamela answered him by slapping his leg suddenly, yelling madly.

Dean yelled in surprise, nearly jumping into Sam's lap with fright.

Sam burst out laughing, pushing his brother off his leg and patting him on the head.

'Oh Dean! Your face!' he spluttered, clutching his sides to prevent the stitch that was forming there.

'Not funny...' Dean grumbled, crossing his arms and frowning.

'I haven't fallen asleep thank you very much!' said an indignant Pamela. 'I was thinking!'

'Could've fooled me!' replied dean, taking a heavy gulp of his beer.

'What were you thinking about?' asked Sam, still physically unable to keep his smile off his face.

'Well, you two are good at hunting, aren't you? I mean, you're good at what you do, but I bet your crap at the other stuff!' started Pamela.

'What are you saying?' said Dean, frowning at the woman in front of him.

'I'm saying I bet your crap at 'Normal', like shopping for food, washing, cleaning, schedules, routines, pets, children- all that sort of stuff.' Completed Pamela.

'How much do you bet?' asked dean, the gambler in him sparking an interest in a bet.

'I know, how about a bet you and Sam four hundred dollars that you can't do it?' smiled Pamela.

'$400? Pamela that's a lot of money!' said Sam; giving his brother a look that clearly said _don't you dare Winchester!_

'I'm perfectly aware grumpy! I know how to count!' admonished Pamela. Sam held his hands up.

'It's your call' he said simply.

Pamela smiled and nodded her head at dean.

'What will it be Dean? You think you can handle it?'

'Bring it on Pammy, bring It on!' was her reply.

'Ok, it starts tomorrow, at my place' said Pamela, and she stood up, and left the roadhouse, surprisingly efficiently for a blind woman.

Sam looked at his big brother and shrugged.

'We are so gonna regret this!' Dean said, patting Sam on the shoulder on his way back to the bar.

Sam watched his brother go, and under his breath he muttered.

'Oh yeah...'

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter!**

**Next chapter up soon!**

**Please review!**


End file.
